Monster in Human Skin
by NeuGristle87
Summary: A brutal serial killer terrorizing the village has gotten both the attention of humans and shiki. Now the monster in human skin is targetting Natsuno Yuki. Megumi will do anything, ANYTHING to save Natsuno. Even if it meant making him just like her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Are you ready boys? Are you ready girls? We need some DISCIPLINE IN HERE! *notices the crowd* Heh... whoops. Got carried away there. Anyways, welcome to the first chapter of my fanfic for Shiki titled "Monster in Human Skin"! I've decided to take a break from Vampires in London, and create a Shiki fanfic to help me out figure out what to do with myother fanfic. Anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Shiki, as it belongs to their owners.**

**WARNING: The following story contains graphic and disturbing descriptions of gore and other stuff that is inappropriate. Also, I changed the ages of some of the characters to ages at least 18, as there will be lemons in the future. Just warning you.**

Blood. Blood was everywhere. The ceiling, the floors, the walls painted with the crimson substenance. The blackened eyes, with red pupils that can be seen in the darkness, were focussing on a gruesome display that lies before her: the headless and limbless bodies of a family, with their flayed skin stretched wide open and hanging upside down. Intestines strung over the sofa in the living room, and their skinless, decapitated heads in the refrigerator. No human could have done this, but the shiki, who had been invited into the house by the family, knew something was amiss.

It's been a few days since she has "risen," and already the 18-year-old Megumi Shimizu had killed a couple of villagers just to survive. She had targeted the Uzumi family, which consisted of a mother, father, and their 12-year-old daughter, under the orders of Tatsumi. She was to go with a group of shiki, consisting of Nao, Chizuru, and a couple of others, and kill them in the chances that one of them will become one of the okiagari. But it was too late. When Nao tasted the blood near the horribly mangled body of the mother, a rush of memories flashed through her mind. She collapsed to her knees, crying softly; the visions of the hideous tortures inflicted on the family too much for her to bear. All she knew is that it doesn't bode well for the village.

The rest of the shiki had heard rumors that a serial killer was on the loose in the village, but were not aware of the killer's savagery. When Tatsumi got a first hand look at the brutal and horrific nature of the murders, anger rose from within. "_Sunako-sama will be most certainly displeased with the current developments..._" Tatsumi thought to himself as he then orders the group to look elsewhere for more humans. When Megumi went into the parents' bedroom, she found an ominous message written in the victims' blood, one that worries her: "**Natsuno is next...**" "Natsuno-kun..."

"Hmm? Are you worried about him, Megumi?" Tatsumi asked, as he appeared behind her. "Oh! Tatsumi-san! Yes, I'm worried about him, to be honest. I have this ominous feeling that whoever did this is going after him. I'm not gonna let that happen..." The thought of her crush/love interest dying at the hands of the sadistic killer would be too much for her. Megumi had to get to him first. Unbeknownst to her, Tatsumi was hatching a plan. And it involved Megumi and Natsuno.

The village of Sotoba is a peaceful, quiet place, where many people can retire and enjoy vacations there. For Natsuno Yuuki, it was an entirely different matter. Ever since Megumi's death from mysterious circumstances, there has been a string of deaths that are similar to Megumi's untimely demise; all of the deceased had two marks on theirs neck that resembled insect bites.

Then, the nightmares, in which pale figures with blackened eyes are crawling up to his bedroom window and watching him, began, and have been recurring. He couldn't tell if this was all in his head, or if this was, in fact, really happening. It was only after Tohru, his best friend, had died when he discovered the existence of the shiki.

Ever since Tohru's death and funeral, he had every single charm known to mankind decorating his bedroom walls, ranging from crosses to Japanese luck charms. Paranoia was his only companion. What he doesn't realize, is that there is someone, or _something_, stalking him. And this entity has his/her/its sights on him. A monster disguised in human skin...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Shiki, which belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

Here's the officisl second chapter. Warning: some parts may contain inappropriate material, as well as some disturbing imagery.  
Pairings: Megumi/Natsuno, others undetermined.

Enjoy!

-

Chapter 2 - The Night That Natsuno Encounters The Killer

_Cannot move... The monster's face obscured by complete darkness... The pins stuck into my eyes, as the smell of decaying flesh makes me gag and choke. No... Please make it stop... MAKE IT STOP! My vision is fading... Wait... Megumi... You can't be alive... Please don't do it... Don't bite me please? Stop! STOP! NOOOO!_

############################################################################

Natsuno Yuuki Woke up with a gasp, sweating profusely. "_Just a terrible nightmare... But it's so vivid..._" he thought to himself as he looks at the alarm clock. It was 30 minutes past midnight. "_Kami... I need to step outside, just to clear my head... I'll bring some protection in case the okiagari turn up..._" Natsuno mused as he got dressed and equipped himself with some charms, stakes and a hammer. The nightmares had a frequent motif: Megumi Shimizu, and him becoming an okiagari because of her.

Now there's something that bothered Natsuno. He's now seeing visions of something far worse than the okiagari: a remorseless serial killer who is decked out in black from head to toe. Banishing away the thoughts, he left his bedroom and proceeds to exit the house through the back door. His parents were asleep in their bedroom, and Natsuno was confident that the shiki wouldn't go after them. On this night, his life will be altered forever.

As he walked through the woods, paranoia sets in. Crunches of leaves in every direction. The sounds of crickets chirping in the night, as the steady rain drenches Natsuno, who is unaware of Megumi's presence. Out of the corner of his left eye, he could have sworn he saw a human figure in the thick brush. Red eyes follow his every movement as he trudges on the path to the cemetery.

As Natsuno nears the entrance gate, a figure in black stalks him, armed with a claw hammer and an 8-inch serrated knife. The figure is wearing what appears to be human skin. The Uzumi family's, to be exact; the faces mutilated and sewn together with black thread, as black eyes watch Natsuno kneel at someone's grave, licking lips in anticipation. Meanwhile, Megumi watches Natsuno as she sneaks up behind him. She hears Natsuno sobbing as she gets closer to him, waiting to grab him. "_Don't worry Yuuki-kun... it'll be over... After tonight, you'll be just like me..._" Megumi thought as she gets ready to pounce...

Natsuno's eyes widened as he felt something sharp enter his arm, and sees the knife embedded into his forearm, which narrowly missed major veins, and the crazed eyes of the killer in his dreams. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he yells out a battle roar as he swung at the killer, intending to knock him out. The brutal killer, whose hideous atrocities prompted the newspaper to dub him/her/it "The Sotoba Mutilator," simply side-stepped the attack and tackled him down to the ground, not before ripping Natsuno's shirt off in the process. Natsuno felt more pain in his arm as the Sotoba Mutilator pulled out the knife that was still embedded in his forearm. As Natsuno attempted to get the Sotoba Mutilator off of him, Megumi knew she had to do something to scare the killer away. The killer looked up and saw red eyes in the forest, and took off in the opposite direction.

Natsuno breathed a sigh of relief, and tries to get up, only to be pinned down by someone familiar. "Megumi? Get off me, please?" he yelled as he struggled to push the okiagari off, but she simply grabs his arms. Burying her face into his bare neck, she brings her ruby red lips to his ear and whispers, "Shhh... it'll be over soon... Forgive me Yuuki-kun." Baring her fangs, she bites down Natsuno's neck and proceeds to drain his blood. Natsuno gasped as he felt his heart starting to slow down. "_Is this it? Am I going to die here tonight?_"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sigh* Sorry about the delay, everybody. Real life stuff, and writer's block were the reasons for the delay. Anyways here's the third chapter of Monster in Human Skin! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiki, which is owned by Fuyumi Ono.

-

It's been several days since Natsuno Yuuki had disappeared after that fateful night. His parents, along with a group of villagers, had discovered his clothing discarded by some headstones nearby a mausoleum; they have been shredded and covered in blood. Assuming the worst, the parents cry out in sorrow, as the rest of the search party comforted them, assuring them that Natsuno is in a better place. That was a week ago.

What no one knows, is that Natsuno was in the Kanemasa mansion, but is, in fact, dead and in one of many coffins that reside in the basement. For several days, Megumi drained him of his blood until he died in the same manner that she did when she encountered the shiki. As she placed his nude body in the wooden coffin, Megumi whispers into his ear, "I'll see you soon, Yuuki-kun... We'll be together forever..." With a smile, Megumi plants a chaste kiss on Natsuno's lips, and slowly closes the coffin lid shut. As she lies down in the coffin adjacent to Natsuno's and closes the lid, her only thoughts as she falls asleep are of the one she desired: Natsuno Yuuki.

***********************************************************************************************

Dr. Toshio Ozaki sighed as he covers up the latest victim of the Sotoba Mutilator. It's bad enough that he has to deal with the shiki. Now he has to worry about a sadistic killer who may or may not be human. "Kami, what else could go wrong today?" Toshio uttered as he casually smoked a cigarette. "Ah, Doctor Ozaki, I presume?" Tatsumi said as he casually strolled into the autopsy room; he was invited into the building by a hospital who was unaware of the existence of the shiki.

Toshio tensed up as he recognized Tatsumi, and got into a combative stance. Tatsumi raised his hands up and said, "Whoa there doc, no need for that! I just wanted to talk..." "Why should I believe you, monster?" Ozaki replied coolly, still in a fighting stance. "Well, remember those so-called "Sotoba Mutilator" killings? Well, the killer attacked a familiar friend of yours. Now, what was his name again?" he said, as he got into a thinking pose. Snapping his fingers, he suddenly remembers and said, "Oh yeah... Natsuno Yuuki was his name!"

Ozaki's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. "Now before you do anything stupid, at least give me a chance to speak. This could spell doom for not only us, but also for you humans." Then Tatsumi explained to Toshio the events that had transpired the night that Natsuno was taken to the Kanemasa mansion after a group of shiki had forced the fiendish killer to retreat. He also explained to Toshio the horrific atrocities inflicted on the Uzumi family, and it sickened the doctor. But what surprised Toshio is what Tatsumi said next: that Toshio should join forces with the shiki to hunt down the Sotoba Mutilator.

"It would be beneficial for both sides if this bastard is dead. What do you say?" After Tatsumi finished, Toshio sighed and said, "Alright, fine. I won't like it, but I'll do it." Tatsumi smiled at that and said, "Good! Now, Sunako-sama wants you to meet her at the shrine tomorrow night. Do not worry. Harm will not come to you, for now. Until then, have a good day, doc." With that, Tatsumi bowed and left Toshio's office, leaving the doctor to ponder his words.

*********************************************************************************

It was nighttime, and Megumi knew it was time, and she opens the coffin, containing Natsuno's body. "_Yuuki-kun...rise for me...rise...wake up..._" His eyes suddenly open, and the truth hits him hard: he is now an okiagari, just like her. All because of that damn Sotoba Mutilator. That human monster.

"Yuuki-kun, welcome to your new life..."


End file.
